


Pjo Drabbles From When I'm Trying to Fall Asleep

by The_girl_from_the_river



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Annabeth Chase Deserves Better, Annabeth held the sky for a whole day, Annabeth's fatal flaw is huberus, Boggarts, Character Study, Drabbles, F/M, Fear, She won't let people help her, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, because its TRUE, percabeth, that should be a tag, thats crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_from_the_river/pseuds/The_girl_from_the_river
Summary: Annabeth Chase doesn't get nearly enough credit for things in general. I was thinking of her as I was falling asleep, and i accidentally had Deep Thoughts™
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Everything

Every person has a soulmate. Every person has a word inked on their arm. Or at least, that’s the idea. There is no way to actually verify this, because the word can only be seen by the person it belongs to.

It is said that the word described what you would be to your soulmate. 

_Safety. Joy. Grace. Comfort._ There were so many words and so many stories.

Of course there were horror movies too, with words like _Fear._ Or _Enemy._ But Annabeth had never actually heard of cases such as these existing in real life.

Annabeth can remember clearly the night hers appeared. She’d been surrounded by spiders, shaking in her bed. She’d frantically swiped one of the beasts off of her arm, and had noticed that there was now a word there.

It wasn’t written in English, but she could inexplicably read it, despite her dyslexia.

_Everything._

She would be Everything to her person.

She ran away from home two days later.

\----

In the difficult years that followed, she held onto that. Someday, she’d be worth the world.

\----

Then Percy Jackson showed up, and she forgot about it for a while. She was too busy trying not to die. 

Kronos rose, and she grew more scared. She kept getting closer to Percy. And she came to know his fatal flaw. He would choose one person over the world.

She tried to ignore the itching feeling in the back of her brain. 

Luke died. Many campers died. And it became all too easy to ignore.

\----

It didn’t end there. It went on and on. She fell into Tartarus. Percy fell with her. 

The time stretched on as they fell.

She was the thing that kept him from drowning in the river of Sorrow. He took hundreds of curses for her. They kept on. And she knew that she was everything to him.

\----

They made it to the Doors of Death. They strained against the doors, and the elevator music wafted through the air.

“Hey Percy?”

He grunted. “Yeah Wise Girl?”

“What is your soulmate word?”

He looked over at her in surprise, and then turned back to the door. 

_“Home.”_


	2. The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure wether to add Harry Potter to the fandom list, because I don't include any of the characters or the setting, its just the one element of a boggart.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Annabeth’s Boggart is the sky. 

Her classmates think that’s hilarious. Afraid of the sky? What is there to be afraid of from clouds?

Percy, too, doesn’t know what to make of it, although he feels more pain than hilarity. His Boggart is his friends dying. His friends, but mostly Annabeth. What does it say about his girlfriend that instead of that, she’s afraid of the mere air?

Annabeth is the only one who really understands her fear, daughter of wisdom that she is. 

She held the sky once, for a full day. So did Percy, but he doesn’t really comprehend the full burden she bore. Not when he got to hand it off so quickly.

Her greatest fear is not that she will have to hold the sky again, but that if she does she will drop it. She’s afraid of the burden, but she’s _terrified_ of putting it down.

She doesn’t understand how Atlas bears it, stuck there for eons. Why does he never give in to the temptation to let it go? To let the sky fall and crush everything. Aren’t those deaths worth it for his freedom?

That’s what she’s afraid of. That her freedom will kill.

It feels as if she ever gives way under all that she carries, the whole world will come crashing down.


End file.
